


like a boss

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Five times Kazumi was a boss and one time she took the day off.





	like a boss

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

> i.  _auditors do it while balancing_

“This is the file room,” Kazumi announces carelessly, wrinkling her nose at the rows of dusty old cabinets. “The financial reports should be in that second row.”

The auditor clears his throat and nods. He’s a nervous, twitchy guy, short black hair that sticks up in the back and matching round frames. He  _looks_  like an auditor, with his argyle sweater vest and corduroy pants. Kazumi remembers the math nerds from high school and how they were the best in bed.

“Thank you, Kamenashi-san,” he sputters out, and even his voice is shaky. “I’ll just need access to your copy machine, and then I won’t be in your way.”

“You can have access to anything you want,” Kazumi says, her voice dripping with innuendo. “And I don’t mind if you get in my way.”

It goes over his head, which just nods as he squints at the labels on the drawers and pulls one open. “Thank you, Kamenashi-san,” he says again.

Frowning, she slides over to the file cabinet next to him, stretching out her neck as she casually pops the buttons on her blazer. “Stuffy in here, isn’t it? That lazy maintenance guy hasn’t fixed the A/C yet.”

He nods in polite response without looking up from the list of files he’s thumbing through. Works like an auditor, too; very focused and thorough. Kazumi will have to make a note to have her egotistical secretary call the company he works for and give him a good review.

“What’s your name?” she purrs as she reaches up to let her hair down. It’s usually in a bun while she works, leaving it wavy as it cascades down around her face and shoulders, ending just above her cleavage.

“Nakamaru Yuichi,” he introduces himself properly, tearing his eyes away from the files long enough to bow his head. “Please be kind to me.”

She’ll be kind to him all right. She sees him glance at her, then instantly look away as a blush graces his cheeks. He has a really big nose, she notices. And thick lips. Beautiful thick lips that he nervously wets with his tongue as she stares.

“Chief Financial Officer Kamenashi Kazumi,” she replies, bowing enough for her top to gap open.

She straightens up quickly enough to catch him looking, smirking as he rushes to get back to the files. He pauses for a second, clearly forgetting where he left off, and Kazumi tugs on the folder that contains the information he’s looking for.

“It’s this one,” she tells him. “Last fiscal year’s budget and activity report.”

“Oh, thank you-” he starts, pausing when she snatches the folder and holds it to her shoulder. “Kamenashi-san, what is the meaning of this?”

She can tell from his eyes that he’s finally caught on, a gulp visible in his throat as he casts a worried look towards the door.

“Don’t worry about them,” she whispers. “My employees are too entitled to get their own files.”

Then she reaches for him, her nails sliding up his neck behind his ear, which she uses to pull him toward her. His lips feel smothering against hers, a surprised exhale against her cheek from that giant nose, but his clipboard falls to the floor as he grabs her by the waist. His hands are big, too, and she wonders if that’s a common theme for his body parts.

He kisses her properly and she’s a bit taken aback; she didn’t expect him to give in so soon. She was actually looking forward to seducing him, making him squirm under her eyes before wrapping him around her finger, but as he backs her into the cabinet and takes her breath away, she decides this is an acceptable alternative.

This Nakamaru clearly knows his way around a woman, kissing his way down into her cleavage while she reaches down for two handfuls of corduroy. His hand slides up her skirt and her legs part to accommodate, a deep moan sounding from her throat when he goes straight into her panties.

Kazumi tosses her head back as he pushes long fingers inside her, groaning into her chest as he moves against her. She can feel his hardness rubbing her clit through their clothes and she hooks one leg around his waist, tugging him by the hair until he’s back in her mouth and working her faster.

“N-Nakamaru-san,” she stutters against his big lips, which turn up into a hint of a smile as he lifts up her skirt and reaches for his belt.

He just moans, a melodic sound that makes her nipples tingle as he reaches into his pocket and emerges with something that crinkles. His touch disappears from her as he opens it and rolls the condom onto his length, which Kazumi can’t get a good look at before he pushes aside her panties and thrusts inside her.

Their combined sounds fill the deserted room, Nakamaru’s hands gripping Kazumi by the thighs while she holds onto his shoulders. He fucks her into the cabinet, digging a drawer handle into her back but it doesn’t hurt enough to stop, her body more focused on the spikes of pleasure shooting through her from each slam of his cock.

Misplaced breaths interrupt their kisses, leaving them gasping into each other’s mouths as their bodies rock together. He moves faster, hitting her deeper and taking them both higher until Kazumi shudders in orgasm, her lax body bouncing from Nakamaru’s sharp, quick thrusts.

His long, drawn-out moan brings her back, her eyes still closed as he carefully sets her down and steps back. Unfazed, Kazumi fixes her clothes and forces her heavy lids to lift just enough to see him, smiling at his completely disheveled appearance and slightly scandalized expression.

The file folder he needed had fallen to the floor, and it only stung a bit for Kazumi to bend over and pick it up. She hands it to him before sauntering out, wobbling on her heels from her overworked thighs.

“Keep up the good work,” she calls over her shoulder.

> ii. _maintenance do it with the right tools_

_Knock, knock._

“Maintenance,” calls that lazy, annoying, fucking sexy voice on the other side of the office door.

Kazumi doesn’t look up from her reports. “Enter.”

The door flings open to reveal Akanishi Jin in his blue jumpsuit and tool belt, his scraggly brown hair pulled back into a ponytail through the back opening of his ball cap. It’s the team Kazumi likes, too. She would have wanted to play for them if she’d been born a boy.

Instead she’s a CFO who hates her life, particularly the idiots beneath her in the accounting department who can’t put together a simple income statement, which keeps Kazumi here until late in the evening trying to balance her accounts.

“Light doesn’t look broke to me,” Jin says gruffly.

“It flickers,” Kazumi responds, flipping back a few pages and sighing. “Please just fix it. I’m not in the mood for your shit.”

“My shit,” Jin repeats with a snort. “You don’t know anything about my shit.”

Kazumi deems it in her best interest not to ask him to elaborate on that. Instead she focuses on the paperwork, the numbers swimming in front of her eyes as her stomach pointedly reminds her that she missed dinner. Again.

A plastic-wrapped meat bun is tossed onto her adding machine. “Take a break, Kamenashi-san. I need to stand on your desk to check out the light anyway.”

“I can’t ‘take a break’,” Kazumi snaps. “I have a big desk. Work around me.”

Jin sighs, presumably realizes that it’s not worth arguing about, and hops up on the desk. He still has his shoes on and Kazumi twitches, planning his sudden death if he so much as scruffs her shiny mahogany, but then her eyes drift upward and settle on his ass. He’s a good looking guy, has a bit of a gut but his gorgeous face makes up for it, even if he’s kind of a dick.

She hooks the round end of her pen under the cuff of his pants, and he nearly trips. “What the fuck, woman, are you trying to kill me?”

In response, she pushes the pen up his leg as far as she can stretch, on top of his pants. His hands drop to his sides, and she looks up to see him staring down at her in disbelief. Keeping their eyes locked, she shuffles her papers into a stack and puts them to the side, scoops her pens into a drawer, and shoves her adding machine and laptop out of the way.

The wide expanse of shiny desk is invitation enough, but he still looks lost. Sighing, she kicks off her heels and perches on the edge, following the path her pen had taken with her fingers and ending on the bulge under his tool belt.

“Fuck,” Jin gasps, dropping to his knees and staring at her. “I hope you aren’t setting me up for sexual harassment.”

“I’m the boss,” she reminds him. “I’m the one harassing you.”

“Oh, harass me, baby,” he says, and she rolls her eyes as he lowers her to the desk. He kisses much better than he speaks, and Kazumi discovers that the combination of Pine Sol and weed is actually an enticing scent.

Her body curls around his, thighs spreading to accommodate, and she moans at the first grind of him hard against her heat. He multi-tasks well, one hand unfastening the buttons of her blouse and the hooks of her bra while the other pushes up her skirt, his mouth dropping to her breasts as they’re exposed. She’s content to just lay there and let him do all of the work, arching into his touch and hissing at the way his tongue flicks her nipples.

Then his fingers slip inside her and he groans at how wet she is, moving things along by probing her faster. “Kamenashi-san, I don’t exactly come to work prepared for this kind of job.”

She smacks him in the head before reaching into her desk. “You should, you fucking hot piece of ass.”

He lifts his head and grins at her as she throws a condom at him. “Thanks, babe. You’re a hot bitch yourself.”

Rather than responding, she practically rips at the buttons on his jumpsuit, which he shucks off. The ball cap stays on. His boxers are Scooby Doo, which are oddly apt. She heard he drives around in a big van with his foreign friends.

He returns to her mouth as he puts the condom on, gasping at the contact, and leans up enough to pull Kazumi’s panties down her legs. She appreciates the gesture – she’s rather fond of these green ones, and wouldn’t want to see them stretched or torn – and kisses him harder, her hands dropping to his ass as he settles on top of her.

She should have known he’d be loud, moaning like a porn star from the second he enters her, but she’s not much quieter. Good thing everyone else has long since gone home, and she purposely keeps the safe in another office so there are no cameras in hers. Her desk shakes with the force of his thrusts, his arms wrapped around her torso like a lover as he pants into her mouth and she lifts her knees to take him in deeper.

“Oh fuck, Kame…” he trails off as he runs out of breath. “Kame…”

“Kazumi,” she corrects him, digging her fingers into the flesh of his ass to grip him tighter. “You may address me by my first name, but only like this.”

“ _Kazumi_ ,” he moans, a particularly sharp thrust pushing him out of her mouth as her head tilts back. He latches onto her neck instead, kissing and sucking, and Kazumi mentally coordinates her next day’s outfit with a turtleneck.

Then she comes, shuddering on top of her own desk with Jin inside her, and a few seconds later he grunts into her throat and falls still.

The light above them flickers, one of the long fluorescent bulbs becoming dimmer than the others.

“I told you it was broken,” she says breathlessly. “Now get off me and fix it.”

Grumbling, Jin rolls off of her and gets to work.

> iii.  _secretaries do it for a raise_

“We need to discuss your job performance.”

Taguchi isn’t even listening. He has his Droid out, pressing keys rapidly with his fingers, and Kazumi had thought he was texting someone a novel until he started making frustrated noises and tilting from side to side.

“Taguchi!” she yells, pounding on her desk hard enough for her latte to jump.

The Droid drops to his lap, Taguchi’s hands neatly folded on top of it as he looks up at Kazumi with that winning smile. “Yes, Kame-sama?”

“I told you to stop calling me that,” she huffs as she tosses down a thick manila folder stuffed with papers. “Do you know what this is?”

“A file?” he guesses. He casually reaches up to flip his pure blond hair to the side. “Is it my glowing employee record?”

“No,” Kazumi answers shortly. “It’s the resumes of sixty people who could do your job better than you.”

Taguchi straightens up. “But Kame-sama, I have been your loyal servant for four months now!”

“You’re always late, you spend all day on your phone, and you’re shit at making appointments,” she barks at him. “You’re supposed to be my assistant, but you can’t even run me a report. I don’t know what I pay you for.”

“To add some beauty to the department,” Taguchi drawls. “Alongside yours, of course.”

“Kissing my ass will get you nowhere.” Kazumi stares down at the folder appropriately labeled ‘rejects’ before Taguchi’s charm wins her over. “Times are hard, Taguchi. Anyone will do anything for a job these days. If you want to continue working for me, you need to put out or get out.”

Armed with her best bitch face, she lifts her head to punctuate her threat, but there’s no one there.

“Taguchi?”

She would have heard the door open and close, and Taguchi may be skinny, but not enough for a potted plant to hide him. He couldn’t have jumped out the window, so that leaves-

“Ah!” she squeals as two hands urge her legs to uncross. Her palms flat on her desk, she starts to scoot her chair back, but it’s halted from below. “Taguchi, what the  _fuck_  do you think you’re doing?”

“Putting out,” he replies casually from under the desk, the words directed into her knee as he now spreads her thighs. “Don’t worry, Kame-sama, I have exceptional oral skills. You can count on me to get the job done.”

Kazumi rolls her eyes. “Shut  _up_ , Taguchi.”

“As you wish, Kame-sama.”

His lips drag up her thigh, her legs draped over his shoulders as he pulls aside her panties and puts his tongue on her. He doesn’t waste any time, moving fast and right where she swells for him, and Kazumi falls back in her chair in defeat. Two of his fingers slip inside her and it’s almost embarrassing how wet she is, how wet he’s making her by licking her nonstop.

“Taguchi,” she gasps, her hands thrusting into his hair, and his groan vibrates her clit. “Oh, god.”

He curls his fingers inside her and pushes them in and out, bringing her closer to the edge, and she has to stuff her scarf in her mouth to muffle her scream as her body rocks in orgasm. His tongue keeps flicking until she shoves him off, struggling to catch her breath as his fingers continue fucking her.

“I take direction very well,” he whispers from between her legs, his eyes staring intensely up at her. “If there’s anything you need, just order me and I’ll give it to you.”

“The only thing I need is you in this chair,” Kazumi snaps, pulling him up by the hair. He grabs her by the ass as he stands up, spinning them around and taking her seat with her straddled across his lap. She can feel him hard in his pants and she lowers a hand to grope him, watching his eyes darken as he retrieves something from his wallet.

“Looks like I’m the one giving  _you_  a raise,” he says, catching her wrist when she goes to smack him and kissing her instead. He tastes like her and it’s enticing, his tongue doing just as wicked things inside her mouth as he rolls on the condom and picks her up.

She lands on him easily, moaning into his mouth as he fills her and thrusts up into her from below. It’s deep and fast and she bounces from the force, her hands still in his hair while his are guiding her by the hips. Everything is completely out of her control and she loves it, feeding off the grunts he emits onto her tongue as they both struggle to continue kissing.

Eventually he gives up and buries his face in her cleavage, her shirt low enough for Taguchi to pull the cups of her bra down with his teeth and mouth her nipple. It’s timed well with his next thrust and her next orgasm surprises her, his groan taking her higher as he pushes up into her harder.

She can tell he’s close, his rhythm faltering while he pants into her cleavage and sweat forms on his forehead. It’s probably the hardest she’s ever seen him work, pounding into her until he shudders, a long sigh tickling her breast as she feels him pulse inside her.

He’s still shaking as she gets up, discreetly adjusting her clothes and leaning against her desk. “You negotiate well, Taguchi. I’ll put you on probation. Now get out of my chair.”

“Probation?” he questions. He still manages to be cocky with his pants open and his hair sex-messed up.

“With weekly evaluations,” Kazumi adds, and Taguchi grins.

“I’ll do my best.”

> iv.  _chauffeurs do it in the backseat_

Kazumi’s hair falls into her face from the force she uses to slam the door behind her, leaving her bewildered driver on the curb with his hand outstretched. This is the third driver she’s been through in the past two months; they can’t seem to learn that they should just stay out of her way when she’s pissed.

This Tanaka Koki clears his throat awkwardly as he settles behind the wheel. “Where to, Kamenashi-san?”

“Home,” she says sharply. “I needed to pick up a few things at the store, but I shouldn’t be around people right now. I can’t do everyone’s job from jail.”

He glances at her in the rear view mirror, and Kazumi notices that his brown eyes are soft and gentle. “I would be happy to stop somewhere for you if you wanted to make me a list, Kamenashi-san.”

For a second – just a second – Kazumi feels like a bitch for being so rude. Then she remembers that it’s  _dark_  outside and no one in their right mind should be leaving work this late, and Koki instantly looks away from her narrowed glare.

They pull away from the curb and almost immediately someone honks, making Kazumi seethe. She has a fucking headache and is about to scream about it, but then Koki just lifts his hand in apology to the other driver and merges without further incident. He’s a good driver, attentive and calm, even if he looks at her in the rear view a little too often.

“If you have something to say, say it,” she spits out as she shrugs out of her blazer. “And can you turn the air on? It’s fucking hot in here.”

“My apologies, Kamenashi-san.” Koki turns a dial on the dashboard and suddenly bursts of cool air lower Kazumi’s irritability. “Would you like me to turn on the radio? It looks like there’s some construction up ahead, so it might take awhile to-”

“Whatever, just shut up,” Kazumi cuts him off, staring at her phone to keep from seeing the inevitable hurt in his eyes. They really shouldn’t assign such nice guys to work for her.

Koki follows directions, and another spin of a dial fills the car with soft R&B. Kazumi expects him to question her preference, but no more words are spoken – just sung.

He has a beautiful voice, one that carries despite being so quiet. She thinks about asking him to sing louder, but this is perfect. Already she’s more relaxed, stretching out in the backseat and kicking off her shoes as she stares out the window at the bright red lights of stopped traffic.

“Isn’t there another way to go?” she asks, her voice much nicer than before.

Instead of answering, Koki maneuvers off the freeway, taking turns and shortcuts with familiar ease while Kazumi watches the new scenery fly by with minimal interest. The surroundings turn rural and Kazumi realizes they’re pulling into a park, coasting to a stop right in front of a sparkling lake.

“Where are we?” she asks, mesmerized by the sight. She’s usually too busy to visit these kinds of places, and she has to get up early tomorrow to go back to the office, but right now it feels okay to sit here like this, appreciating nature and the low bass of the music.

She doesn’t notice that Koki exited the car until the back door opens and he carefully slides in next to her. His face is expressionless but his eyes give him away, shining with concern and a little bit of fear that is really the only reason Kazumi doesn’t smash his face with the heel of her shoe.

“Yes?” she prods, staring at him expectantly as he licks his lips and reaches for her shoulder. He gently guides her forward, and Kazumi is confused until she realizes he’s turning her around to face the window. She brings her knee up to sit sideways on the cushion and feels her hair pushed to either side, baring her back and neck while she watches him in the vague reflection of the window.

Then his hands are on her shoulders and her eyes fall shut, a faint moan escaping her lips before she can stop it because it feels  _good_. Koki’s hands are strong, using just enough force to work out the tension before dropping down to her shoulder blades. It’s there that her back arches, her spine more than approving of this special attention, and he has to hold her head up to stop it from falling back.

She learns that it’s his face that’s buried in her hair as it trails down to her neck, a warm nose and soft lips dragging across the sensitive skin at the top of her spine. It gives her a chill, the nice kind that settles between her legs, and Kazumi becomes much more open to the idea of this kind of comfort.

“Feels good,” she tells him, her voice barely a whisper, and a soft noise vibrates her neck. “What else can you do to make me feel good?”

He doesn’t answer her verbally, his hands sliding around her arms to trail along the low-cut hem of her blouse, and Kazumi leans back to urge him lower. It occurs to her that his silence is due to her order, which makes her even hotter as his fingers slip under the fabric and right into her bra. A low chuckle sounds as he flicks both of her nipples that have already hardened into peaks from a combination of the air conditioning and her arousal.

Now he kisses her neck outright, his lips and tongue bathing the base of her skull and she flips one side of her hair back, exposing the rest of her neck and jaw for his mouth. One of his hands drop to her waist, sliding around her thigh from the back and slipping right into her panties, and Kazumi cranes her neck around to kiss him properly as he works his fingers inside her. His tongue is dominating, intense enough to make her forget all about her stupid subordinates and all of her rage as her body lubricates even more for him.

“Fuck me,” she mutters against his lips, and instantly he inhales sharply and pulls his fingers from her.

She expects to be turned around, but she’s left alone as the clank of a belt buckle and the crinkle of a condom wrapper signal exactly what it sounds like. Koki makes the sweetest noise as he sheathes himself, and Kazumi feels a little regretful that she didn’t get to touch him. At this point, though, it’s much more preferable to feel him inside her, allowing him to raise her to her knees and pull her panties aside.

The head of his cock presses into her wetness and a moan escapes with his next breath, echoed by Kazumi as her hips lift to accept him inside her. He pushes in all the way and drapes himself over her back, still fully clothed with proper blazer cuffs that slide down her arms and join her hands on the inside of the door. His breath is hot on her ear and it has her pushing back, taking him deeper with every thrust until they’re both moaning and rocking the car.

One of his hands detaches from hers and drifts back between her legs, sliding up her inner thigh and back into her panties where her clit is throbbing and yearning for attention. A shrill cry tears from Kazumi’s lungs at the touch, Koki’s breaths turning into grunts as she tightens around him from the additional stimulation.

“Oh god,” she mutters, bracing herself against the door as Koki pounds into her. “Tanaka, you’re good at this.”

His mouth returns to her neck, licking and sucking at the very back of her jaw with one hand covering her knuckles and the other rubbing her clit. She starts to lose control of her own body and moans out loud at the pressure, shuddering as her orgasm courses through her and leaves her limp and breathless.

But Koki’s not done, pulling her up into his arms as he fucks her through it, much more heated now. He’s groaning into her neck and palming her breasts, her body bouncing up and down as his cock slams into her, and Kazumi’s next orgasm is enough to completely do her in.

“Come for me,” she says, breathlessly, and the next second has Koki thrusting faster and finishing with a soft, high-pitched noise.

He continues to hold her as they come down, which is a good thing because Kazumi isn’t too sure that she could sit up otherwise. He fixes her clothes and disposes of the condom, wrapping his arms around her as they both calm down.

He kisses her face and she giggles before returning to his mouth. She considers giving him authorization to speak again, but she rather prefers the silence.

Maybe she’ll just permit him to sing.

> v.  _executives do it on conference call_

Executive meetings were, in short, a waste of time.

Kazumi taps her pen impatiently on her notepad, which she’d actually been using to make her list of things to do when she gets out of this horribly boring meeting. For the past hour, her mind has been racing with everything she could have gotten done instead of sitting here listening to the CEO and CIO bicker like a pair of teenage girls.

Ueda Tatsuya kind of looks like a girl, his bangs pulled on top of his head with a hot pink sparkly scrunchie that Kazumi is pretty sure belongs to his niece. If it were a proper company-wide meeting, he’d have his hair slicked back like a yakuza, but it’s just the three of them and everything about Ueda’s demeanor says that the other two aren’t worth his effort.

This meeting probably would have been over already if not for their third officer’s incessant arguing about everything Ueda proposed. Nishikido Ryo has been heading the technology division since before Kazumi even started working here, and she had no idea how they got anything done without her to break them up.

“I’m telling you, if you upgrade the systems, the work will get done faster and there will be increased productivity.” Ryo shakes his arms at Ueda. “Isn’t that worth the price?”

“No,” Ueda replies bluntly. “Kazu’s team can’t function as it is. You think they can learn a new system?”

Kazumi examines her nails. “My team can’t function because they’re idiots,” she says shortly. “You get what you pay for.”

“What do  _you_  propose we do, then?” Ryo turns to her, narrowing his eyebrows and smirking like he already won. The entire IT department was known for being chauvinistic pigs, and they learned from the best.

“I propose you make do with what we have and stop being a dick,” Kazumi tells him.

Ryo scoffs. “A dick. Is that the professional term for it?”

“Would you rather be a cunt?” Kazumi asks seriously.

“Okay, okay,” Ueda intervenes. He looks entirely too amused at the exchange. “As it is inevitably my decision, I’ll let you two compete for it.”

Kazumi raises an eyebrow. “Compete?”

The smirk on Ryo’s face gets bigger. “Sure you want to do that, Tatsuya?”

“It’s only fair,” Ueda says stoically as he leans back in his big leather chair, stretching his arms over his head.

When he brings them back down, Ryo’s in his lap. Kazumi’s eyes widen at the way they come together, so familiarly and full of loathing at the same time. Their mouths collide like a punch and both sets of fists contain the other’s clothing, appearing torn between beating the shit out of each other and fucking right there on the chair.

Ueda shoves Ryo to his knees and Kazumi expects him to fight it, but he just spreads apart Ueda’s legs and deftly opens Ueda’s pants, pulling out his cock and sucking it past his lips while Ueda’s head lolls towards Kazumi. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are glazed over, his thick lips parted for harsh breaths and more than anything Kazumi wants to sit on his face.

“He’s winning, Kazu,” Ueda sing-songs, followed by a moan as Ryo licks the head of his cock like a good bitch.

Steadily Kazumi gets to her feet, swaying in her heels as she approaches Ueda’s side and cups his chin with her hand. Always clean-shaven, prim and proper despite having a bad attitude. Appearances could be deceiving after all; look at her.

Her other hand reaches up to pop the buttons on her sweater in time to push his face into her cleavage. It’s her main advantage over Ryo, and she’s going to use it. Ueda reaches up to tug down her bra and take a nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking until Kazumi wavers a little in her stance.

She meets Ryo’s eyes from below and hisses at him. “Don’t you dare make him come.”

Ryo grins around Ueda’s cock as he sucks him faster. Ueda’s breathing quickens on Kazumi’s breasts, his fingers twisting in Ryo’s hair. They’re quickly joined by Kazumi’s, which yank him up and shove him away, then grab Ueda by the tie to throw him down on the shiny conference table.

She mounts him instantly, his hands sliding up the backs of her thighs as her skirt rides up and she leans down to kiss him proper. Ryo grumbles from behind her and she smiles, rubbing against Ueda’s cock through her panties and reaching into her purse for a condom, but the sudden groan from Ueda tells her it’s not entirely from her.

“You’re going to have to share, bitch,” Ryo breathes hotly into her ear, then leans back up to press lubed fingers between Ueda’s legs.

Kazumi bounces from the force, rushing to tear open the condom with her teeth and roll it onto their CEO. “I know you like me better than him, Shacho,” she whispers into his mouth.

She feels him grin against her lips, gasping when she pulls aside the flimsy lace between her legs and sinks down onto his cock. He’s already pushing up into her from Ryo’s efforts, which pause briefly as he loops his arms around Ueda’s knees and his abs meet Kazumi’s ass.

“Oh, fuck,” Ueda cries out, tossing his head back from the pressure, his fountain of bangs shaking from their sparkly pink holder as Ryo controls the rhythm with his thrusts. Kazumi sits up to ride and Ryo’s hands are on her, too, latching his mouth onto her neck and cupping her breasts as they both fuck their boss.

Ueda seems so far away, squirming on his own on the table, his hands firm on Kazumi’s hips. He’s not bothering to hold back his moans and this conference room isn’t soundproof, but it’s a nice contrast to Ryo’s breathy grunts that raise the tension inside her. Then Ryo pinches both of her nipples and she’s gone, coming hard enough to see stars and Ueda thrusts up into her harder, pushing back against Ryo and making him hold onto Kazumi tighter.

The three of them continue to move together until Ueda arches, pulsing inside Kazumi, which has Ryo snapping his hips and groaning until he too finishes. Kazumi instantly rolls to the side, perching on the edge of the table and fixing her clothes.

“So what’s the verdict?” she asks.

Next to her, both Ryo and Ueda glare at her with equal expressions of annoyed exhaustion.

“I think we can reach a compromise,” Ueda says breathlessly, and Kazumi’s conspiratorial smirk grows to match Ryo’s.

> vi.  _mailmen do it outside_

The sun is filtering through the blinds as Kazumi wakes, stretching and rolling around on her bed, completely relaxed. She hasn’t seen the morning sun in months, already in her west-facing office buried in paperwork before it even rose. Sometimes she didn’t even get to see the  _evening_  sun.

But yesterday she’d finally balanced the fiscal year, finished her audit, and was pushed by nearly everyone in the company to take a well-deserved vacation day.

She has big plans to sit around and do absolutely  _nothing_. There’s probably a lot she should be doing, but it can wait until the weekend. It’s Wednesday, she’s in her pajamas, and she doesn’t even plan on brushing her hair.

Which is of course how she answers the front door when it rings rather rudely during her coffee refill. It’s probably the brats next door, wanting her to buy something or another for a fundraiser. She shuffles across the floor in her bunny slippers, scratching the back of her head as she directs her eyes down for a three- or four-foot child to solicit her.

She ends up with an eyeful of defined male crotch in tight shorts and almost drops her cup.

“You  _are_  alive!” he exclaims, widening his eyes at her when Kazumi manages to drag hers up his body. “Your secretary said that you left to join the circus.”

Kazumi tries to refrain from laughing at him. Their office mailman has a smoking hot body, but not much in the brain. More often than not their mail got mixed up, but nobody had the heart to tell him. ‘Yamapi’ – as Kazumi’s underlings called him – was just too cute.

“Are you lost?” she asks seriously. “It’s okay if my business mail still goes to that address, even if I’m not there.”

Yamapi pouts, which has Kazumi damn near clutching at her heart. “They said you left, so I got Shirota to let me do part of his route.”

Something inside Kazumi softens, and she finds herself opening the door a little wider. “Do you want some coffee?”

It turns out Yamapi is an interesting guy. Even if he shares an apartment with Jin the lazy maintenance douche, he sees a lot of things on his mail routes and has a lot to talk about. On top of that is an amazing positive attitude and outlook on life. Kazumi feels inspired and motivated just listening to him.

They sit on Kazumi’s back porch and watch the birds fly in and out of her yard, which is lined by an eight-food wood fence for privacy. The weather is gorgeous and Kazumi becomes increasingly aware that she’s entertaining a very attractive man while looking like a complete scrub.

“Don’t you have to finish your route?” she asks anxiously, trying to at least smooth down her hair.

He grins as he shakes his head. “Nope, I saved yours for last.” Then his face falls. “Do you want me to leave? I’m so sorry, I’m overstaying my welcome-”

“No, no, it’s fine,” she insists, standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest because she’s not wearing a bra. “Just let me go change – I wasn’t expecting company.”

His fingers grasp her arm as she tries to walk by. “You look beautiful, Kamenashi-san.”

She meets his eyes, sees his innocence and purity, and leans down to kiss him. It takes him a second to switch gears, like she expected it would, but then his hand is sliding up into her hair and his mouth is moving against hers. He tastes like coffee and bubble gum, his lips soft and plump as they part to let her in.

Somehow she ends up sideways on his lap, his hands sliding up her pajama top and fondling her unrestrained breasts as they kiss. He’s making little whines in the back of his throat and Kazumi loves them, wants to hear more of them as she trails her fingers down his abs and onto the bulge that hardens at the contact.

The breeze blows through her hair and she’s fiercely reminded that they’re outside; although blocked from view, their noises would still be heard. She swallows her moan as Yamapi rubs her nipples between the pads of his fingers, then turns around to straddle him and feel the muscles of his own chest under her palms.

He starts to slip a hand in her pajama pants but she has other ideas, reluctantly pulling away from his enticing touch to drop to her knees and settle between his legs. He stares down at her in awe, but she’s always wondered what he’s got to offer and opens his shorts to see for herself.

His cock is huge, springing free from its confines and Kazumi licks her lips in anticipation. A glance up at his shocked and aroused face says that he’s certainly not going to stop her, and she feels his appreciative groan on her tongue as it licks at a bead of precome in the slit.

It barely fits in her mouth, stretching her lips to their limit, but he makes a beautiful noise that’s just loud enough to disappear with the wind. It makes her suck him harder, faster, taking as much as she can while he watches her dotingly, holding her hair out of her face. His breath quickens and the grip on her hair tightens, effectively pulling her up and completely off of him until she’s looking at his shiny pink face.

“Kamenashi-san-” he starts.

“Kazumi,” she corrects, cringing when her jaw pops. “Please call me Kazumi.”

“Kazumi-chan,” Yamapi says breathlessly, then smiles. “Lean back against me.”

She’s a little confused but spins around anyway, looking out onto her own neatly trimmed backyard as Yamapi situates her from behind. Her pajama pants and panties are slid down one leg and her thighs gently spread, exposing her moistening area to the air, and Kazumi’s head falls back on Yamapi’s shoulder from the intimate shiver.

His fingers twist inside her and her body arches for him, hips rolling in search of his penetration with low moans dripping from her lips. His mouth drags along her neck and jaw, sucking on the points that make her tighten. She feels him hard and throbbing behind her and she wants it, rubs it between the cheeks of her ass in teasing, and Yamapi’s resulting grunt leaves tingles on her skin.

He reaches into his mail bag and pulls out a condom, and Kazumi helpfully holds herself up while he puts it on. Then his fingers leave her body and both hands gently grab onto her hips, pulling her down and easing his way inside her. It’s the biggest she’s ever had, but she adjusts and accepts all of him, her muscles tensing from the pressure.

Yamapi’s panting hard in her ear, each thrust sending her further and further from reality. Both of his hands are splayed on her thighs, holding her open for his thick cock to pound into her, and all Kazumi can do is bounce on it.

Her orgasm surprises her and she almost cries out into the late morning air, catching herself at the last minute by sinking her teeth into her own arm. She ends up whining instead, Yamapi’s deep growl vibrating her and taking her higher as he fucks her harder and faster until he too comes.

Their coffees are cold by now, but neither makes an effort to move. Their breaths gradually even out as they calm down, and eventually Yamapi kisses her forehead and heads back to work, leaving her mail on the table as he leaves.

It’s addressed to the neighbors.


End file.
